grouchesfandomcom-20200215-history
1999
Television & Movies *''[[w:c:muppet:Sesame Street Unpaved (series)|'SESAME' STREET UN'paved]] & ''[[w:c:muppet:123 Sesame Street (series)|123 '''SESAME STREET]]'' begin on Noggin, February 2 *''Farscape'' Season 1 premieres on Sci Fi, March 19 *''Muppets from Space'' released July 14 *''[[The Adventures of Elmo in Grouchland|The Adventures of Elmo in GROUCH'land]] released October 1 *''[[w:c:muppet:CinderElmo|Cinder'''Elmo]]'' on FOX, December 6 *CNN airs a People Profiles TV documentary on JIM HENSON *''Muppet Babies'' repeats move to Odyssey Network, October 1 International Television & Movies *''Muppets aus dem All'' (Muppets from Space) released in Germany, December 9 *''Mupparna i rymden'' (Muppets from Space) released in Sweden, December 17 *''Mopatop’s Shop'' premieres in the UK *''Construction Site'' premieres in the UK *''[[w:c:muppet:Sesame English|'SESAME' English]]'' premieres in China Business *Noggin, a joint venture between Children’s Television Workshop & Nickelodeon, premieres January 31 *Odyssey Network, partly-owned by [[w:c:muppet:The Jim Henson Company|The JIM HENSON Company]] & Hallmark Entertainment, relaunches APRIL 4 Appearances & Events *'BIG BIRD', Roscoe Orman, & Ruth Buzzi accept the first annual TV Guide Award for "Best Children’s Show" for SESAME STREET, February *'KERMIT THE FROG' appears on The Tonight Show *'Gonzo the Great' & KERMIT THE FROG appear on Wheel of Fortune *Red carpet premiere for Muppets from Space, in Culver City, California, July 19; Val Kilmer & Paula Abdul attend *'Miss Piggy' on The Daily Show, July 19 *'KERMIT THE FROG' appears as George Washington in ads for the State Quarters program of the United States Mint *'KERMIT THE FROG' leaving his flipper-prints in Berlin, Germany, December 7 Non-fiction Books *''Muppets from Space: The Making of Muppet Movie Magic'' *Bernie Brillstein’s autobiography Where Did I Go Right? *''[[w:c:muppet:The Muppets Big Book of Crafts|The Muppets BIG Book of Crafts]]'' *''Muppet Book of Friendship'' Storybooks *[[The Adventures of Elmo in Grouchland Movie Storybook|''The'' Adventures of Elmo in GROUCH'land Movie Storybook]] *''[[w:c:muppet:Bear Loves Food!|'Bear' Loves Food!]]'' *''[[w:c:muppet:Bear's Big Blue House|'Bear'’s BIG Blue House]]'' *''[[w:c:muppet:Big Bird Walks|'BIG' BIRD Walks]]'' *''Brought to You by the Number 1'' *''Brought to You by the Number 2'' *''Brought to You by the Number 3'' *''[[w:c:muppet:Count to Ten|'Count' to 10]]'' re-issue *''Dirt is Delightful!'' *''[[w:c:muppet:Elmo's Busy Baby Book|'Elmo'’s Busy Baby Book]]'' *''[[w:c:muppet:Elmo Jumps|'Elmo' Jumps]]'' *''[[w:c:muppet:Ernie Runs|'Ernie' Runs]]'' *''Fairy Tales'' *''Find the Seashell'' *''Flutter By, Butterfly'' *''Giddy-Up!'' *''[[w:c:muppet:Gonzo's Book of Out-of-This-World Puzzles|'Gonzo'’s Book of Out-of-This-World Puzzles]]'' *''[[w:c:muppet:Good Night, Elmo|Good Night, Elmo]]'' *''[[Grouchland Surprises|'GROUCH'land Surprises]]'' *''[[w:c:muppet:Grover Dances|'GROVER' Dances]]'' *''[[w:c:muppet:Grover's Farm|'GROVER'’s Farm]]'' *''I Can Go to Preschool'' *''Let’s Go to the Fun Park!'' *''[[w:c:muppet:Luna's Night|'Luna'’s Night]]'' *''[[w:c:muppet:Merry Christmas, Bear!|Merry Christmas, Bear!]]'' *''Muppets from Space: The Junior Novelization'' *''The Muppets’ Mixed-Up Christmas'' *''[[w:c:muppet:Robin's Secret Valentine|'ROBIN'’s Secret Valentine]]'' *''[[Slimey to the Moon (book)|'SLIMEY' to the Moon]]'' *''Surprise, Mommy!'' *''[[Unwelcome to Grouchland|'UN'welcome to GROUCH'land]] *''A Very Muppet Merry Christmas'' *''Welcome to the Big Blue House!'' *''[[w:c:muppet:What's That Smell? (book)|What’s That '''SMELL?]]'' *''[[w:c:muppet:Where is Bear?|Where is Bear?]]'' *''Which Witch Is Which?'' re-issue *''Who Am I?'' *''Zip! Pop! Hop!'' Video *''Let’s Eat!: Funny Food Songs, November 17 *Kids' Favorite Songs, March 9 *Potty Time with Bear, August 31 *[[The Adventures of Elmo in Grouchland: Sing and Play|The Adventures of Elmo in GROUCH'land: Sing & Play]], September 7 *''Sapsorrow & The Luck Child, September 2 *The Soldier & Death & A Story Short, September 21 *The Dark Crystal, October 5 *Labyrinth, October 12 *Muppets from Space, October 26 *Do the Alphabet'' (DVD), November 9 *''[[w:c:muppet:123 Count with Me (video)|123 '''COUNT with Me]]'' (DVD), December 14 *''[[The Adventures of Elmo in Grouchland (video)|The Adventures of Elmo in GROUCH'land]], December 21 Albums *''[[The Adventures of Elmo in Grouchland (soundtrack)|The Adventures of '''Elmo in GROUCH'land]] *Elmo' appears on Rosie O'Donnell’s Christmas, ''A Rosie Christmas, singing Do You Hear What I Hear?. Music videos *"Shining Star" from Muppets from Space Parades *''Macy’s'' Thanksgiving Day Parade features a 'SESAME STREET Float Stage Shows *''SESAME STREET'' Live show presents [[w:c:muppet:Big Bird's Sunny Day Camp Out|'BIG''' BIRD’s Sunny Day Camp Out]]'' Merchandise *''[[w:c:muppet:Bear in the Big Blue House|Bear in the BIG Blue House]]'' straws *Muppet Movie Parodies 1999 Calendar *Muppet Art: 1999 Calendar *[[w:c:muppet:Thirty Years and Counting: Sesame Street Calendar|Thirty Years & Count'''ing: ''SESAME'' ''STREET'' Calendar]] *[[w:c:muppet:Thirty Years and Counting: Sesame Street Calendar (Food)|Thirty Years & 'Count'ing: ''SESAME'' ''STREET'' Calendar (Food)]] *Christopher Radko Christmas Ornaments *Tyco ''SESAME STREET'' PVC Figures - 30th Anniversary figures *''Muppets from Space'' Kid’s Meal *Subway ''[[w:c:muppet:Bear in the Big Blue House|Bear in the '''BIG Blue House]]'' Kids Meal *Dairy Queen Muppet Babies Kid’s Meal *''[[The Adventures of Elmo in Grouchland|Adventures of Elmo in GROUCH'land]] mini plush See also *1999' article on the Muppet Wiki *'1999' article on the [[w:c:oscarthegrouch:The Oscar the Grouch Wiki|'OSCAR''' THE GROUCH Wiki]] Category:Articles Category:Pages #